


Sapphire Sky

by tell_tale_heart



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Characters watch a Disney movie, Fluff, takes place before v14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tell_tale_heart/pseuds/tell_tale_heart
Summary: Kaneki is tempted to watch a Disney movie with Hinami, Tsukiyama, and Banjou.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something short and sweet. Because Kaneki should be happy.
> 
> I was inspired by chapter 103 of Tokyo Ghoul :re, and [this](http://ladymoonstache.tumblr.com/post/153688479303/my-new-favorite-headcanon-is-tsukiyama-and-hinami) post on ladymoonstache's Tumblr blog.

"They're at it again," Banjou says as Kaneki passes him in the hall, toweling his still-wet hair.  

"Hmm?"  Kaneki asks, mind still burdened with the latest hints of Dr. Kanou's whereabouts.  Not to mention the edge of hunger that is rumbling in his stomach.  He will have to take care of that sooner rather than later.  It has been a rough couple of weeks, to say the least.  

"Hinami and Tsukiyama.  Disney movie night again."  Banjou is leaning against the doorframe of his room, mouth turned up into a slight smile.  And yes, now that he has mentioned it, Kaneki can hear the strains of happy music coming from the living room.  But even louder is the youthful cheer of Hinami's sweet soprano voice and that of Tsukiyama's deeper, enchanting baritone.

 

_But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small on the endless round_

 

"Ah," Kaneki says quietly.  Over the past couple of months, Tsukiyama would bring over a Disney movie for Hinami to watch.  They have gone through most of the ones Kaneki has seen, and a few he hasn't.  Ichimi, Jiro, and Sante--Banjou's trio of followers--usually cleared out of the living room fairly quickly when the movie was put on.  They would sit in one of the other rooms, playing poker or video games until late in the night.  Banjou would sometimes watch a little of the movie from the kitchen before going to bed for the night.  And as far as Kaneki was concerned . . . Hinami would usually try and cajole him into watching the movie with her and Tsukiyama, but he would always politely decline.  There was so much to do, so much to consider, that he knew he would feel guilty if he let himself sit down and watch a movie.

So many people depend on him, a lot of them not even aware of it.

Kaneki moves past Banjou and to his own room as quietly as he can.  He tries not to look toward the living room, but he pauses anyways, one hand on the cool metal of his door knob.  Curious brown eyes take in the scene.

Tsukiyama and Hinami are seated comfortably side-by-side in the dark brown loveseat, their backs to Kaneki.  The room is lit by a couple of decorative lamps, casting a merry, golden glow to the room.  The rather large (and frivolous) LED television is playing  _The Lion King_ , a movie Kaneki hasn't seen since he was a child.  He feels a warm sensation in his stomach, a familiarity, a wish to be young and almost worry-free again.  To spend the night at Hide's, staying up late and eating popcorn and Twizzlers.  Watching movies like  _The Lion King_ and playing video games (Hide usually won).  

But before the feeling of nostalgia can catch a hook too strongly into him, he moves into his room and shuts the door gently behind him.  He leans against it for a moment, exhaling.  His room is bare, save for a few essentials.  A bed, a lamp, his clothes.  There are also a few books that Tsukiyama had brought him a few weeks ago.  The whole room gives off an aura of emptiness.  It disconcerts him for a moment.  _Is this who I am now?_  he wonders.  

Kaneki changes into comfortable pajamas and tries to delve into a book.  But even though his door is closed, he can still hear the movie.  And along with that, the singing voices of Hinami and Tsukiyama.  They don’t try to tone it down at all, and Kaneki is actually impressed with Tsukiyama’s talent.  Kaneki had already known, of course, what a songbird Hinami was.  He chews on the inside of his mouth for a few more moments, lost in thought.  He is up and padding quietly to his door before he knows it.  With a slow inhale, he cracks open his door an inch.  And then a couple more.

 

_I'm gonna be the mane event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my roar_

 

On the word “roar,” Tsukiyama turns to Hinami and growls out the world. It surprises Kaneki, and he shifts abruptly, the wooden floorboards under his feet protesting at the sudden movement. The little brunette is giggling in her seat at her companion's antics.  Yet Tsukiyama must have some sort of supersonic hearing, for he straightens somewhat.  And though his eyes are still on the television in front of him, he calls out:

"Is that you, Kaneki?"

Kaneki's eyes widen at being addressed, and he moves forward to shuffle awkwardly into the kitchen.  "Gonna make some coffee," he mumbles, moving towards the machine.  He never really drinks coffee this late at night, and he wonders vaguely if Tsukiyama knows this too.

"Hmmm, there's a fresh pot still on the burner.  I made it about twenty minutes or so ago," Tsukiyama says, his voice still a melody even when not singing.

"Great."  Kaneki retrieves a mug for himself from out of the cabinet, one that features birds in flight.  This is Hinami's favorite mug.  He turns his attention to the living room, noticing that Tsukiyama is seemingly absorbed in the movie once again.  There are no walls that obstruct his view, and he moves slowly to pour himself some coffee.  On the screen, Simba and Nala have discovered the wonders of the elephant graveyard.

Kaneki rinses out the now empty coffee carafe, swirling the water around, taking a lot more time than necessary.  Because the warm feeling is back in his stomach, and it is spreading out into his limbs, moving up to his heart.  There's something in him that wants to stay, to join in on watching the movie.  To lose himself in the feeling of innocence again.  To feel that sense of belonging again, surely one of the best emotions that humankind can experience.

So he finds himself moving forward into the living room, leaning against the loveseat, near where Hinami is sitting.  She smiles adoringly up at Kaneki, and leans her head against his leg.  Ah.  A delicate tenderness strengthens inside of him at the gesture.  A desire to protect this youngster at all costs.  A minute doesn't even pass before Banjou sheepishly enters the living room and takes a seat on the unoccupied couch without a word.  It looks like he tries to hide it, but the smile is back on his face, joining the embarrassed blush that is creeping over his cheeks.  The man is really just a big teddy bear.  Perhaps everyone likes a good Disney movie every now and then.  

The warmth has now overtaken Kaneki, and he feels . . . welcome?  He doesn't really understand the feeling, but it is pleasant all the same.  So together they watch Mufasa speak profound words to his young son, and then a few minutes later, as the hyenas and Scar plot against the king.  

"I never liked this song," Hinami says quietly, as the malcontent strains of "Be Prepared" pour out of the television.  She looks up at Kaneki.  "How about you, big brother?"

Kaneki tears his eyes away from the screen to meet hers, earnest and a lot like his own.  "I never liked it either."  This makes Hinami nod seriously, proud that she and her "brother" are on the same page.  

"There is something to say for how clever Scar is, though," Tsukiyama chimes in, eyes glittering from the light of the television.  "One should always have a plan."

"You  _would_  stick up for Scar," Banjou snorts, sneering good-naturedly.

Tsukiyama shrugs, a mysterious smile on his face.  "It's not like that."  He tosses his head, his beautiful hair falling perfectly across his forehead.  He doesn’t elaborate.

Kaneki studies both of them for a moment before turning back to the movie.  He sips at his coffee while the stampede happens.  Murmurs "no" under his breath as Mufasa is flung to his death.  But Tsukiyama hears it, and eyes him out of the corner of his eye, expression softening into something other than the mask that he forces onto his face most of the time.  Kaneki's gaze is riveted to the screen when he feels a gentle pressure on the back of his palm.  He turns his head sharply to see that Tsukiyama has covered his hand with one of his own, and is looking at him intently.  Trying to tell him something.

Kaneki furrows his brows, trying to figure it out.  Things have not always been so great between them, and he is not exactly sure what level of trust, if any, he has in Tsukiyama.  It is frustrating most of the time, to depend on someone so much,  _to care about him_ , but not be sure if you can trust in their true motives.  Because he can't, for the life of him, figure out why Tsukiyama would want to help someone he once tried to eat.  

Tsukiyama seems to pick up on Kaneki's uncertainty.  So he tilts his head slightly in the direction of the couch.  An empty seat needing to be filled.  An invitation to join them.  _Oh._   Kaneki considers it for a handful of seconds, ready to decline.  To move back into his room.  He shouldn't indulge . . .   

Something of his intention must pass along his face, for Tsukiyama squeezes his hand once.  His beautiful sapphire eyes, so much like a bright summer sky, are still studying Kaneki.  But then his gaze flickers to Hinami, and then over to Banjou.  As if to say, "Be a part of this.  Be a part of us."  

Kaneki really wants to, and he glances at the screen once more before looking back to Tsukiyama.  It’s not just the movie that he wants to sit and watch.  He wants to join these people he has come to care about, in varying ways.  To share something not related to Dr. Kanou’s possible hiding place.  To be a part of something precious and beautiful that has begun to grow over the past months.  

He feels his body relaxing, his breathing now calm and easy.  Maybe just this once he can sit with them.  Maybe just this once he can let go of the turmoil inside of him and watch a cub become a king.  He nods at Tsukiyama, who then takes back his hand, eyes now back on the movie.

Kaneki moves slowly to take a seat on the couch next to Banjou, who pats him on the shoulder familiarly a couple of times before he also turns back to the movie.   On the screen, a distraught Zazu announces that both Mufasa and Simba have been killed in the stampede.  Kaneki endures it.  He watches, and then smiles gently, as Simba eventually triumphs over his devious uncle and becomes the rightful king.  

And it is not the last time he watches a Disney movie with this trio.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story!
> 
> Honestly, I wanted to put in more subtle hints of Shuuneki but I didn't. Ahhhh some other time, I'm sure!


End file.
